Dziennik kampanii ‘Pinacolada’
S01E01, ~1X.11.17 : Świszczypały, 1 lipca 1212 roku. Przyszli bohaterowie spotkali się w Świszczypałach w celu upolowania bestii zwanej Spuszczykiem. Benedictus, Quairon, Bezimienny, Zeus S. i Corin ruszyli tropem i znaleźli ruiny Katedry Wichru. . -S01E02: Opuszczone katakumby w Świszczącym Lesie trzymały w swoim zanadrzu trumny wypełnione duszącym gazem który zaskoczył śmiałków którzy mogli nie zobaczyć kolejnego dnia gdyby nie kontakt Benedictusa z tajemniczą, morską istotą. Tuż przed walką z samym Puszczykiem do komnaty wpadło SB które ogłuszyło wszystkich i przewiozło ich do zamku w Szczurowie gdzie reszta poznała się z Geantem (główną postacią) i Śliską Bertą (zbiegłą dziedziczką tronu Skisłego Bagna) ' ' -S01E03: Pierwsza misja nowo uformowanej drużyny ‘Pinacolada’ polegała na pomocy z plagą szczurów w piwnicy we wsi Śniegowice (drużyna nie posiadała jeszcze nazwy). Na miejscu okazało się że ludzie wybijający szczury zmusili miejscowe koboldy do kradzieży ich jedzenia w celu zaspokojenia smoka który drzemał pod powierzchnią miasteczka. Ostatecznie Geant obalił miejscowa władzę w postaci skorumpowanego burmistrza i otrzymał dwa wagony cegieł w podzięce. Zeus S. zaginął, kilka miesięcy później jego zwłoki znaleziono w beczce w tunelach wydrążonych przez koboldy. ' ' -S01E04: W zamku Szczurowa bohaterowie po raz pierwszy spotkali się z Awertezem, ostatnim spadkobiercą starożytnego Zakonu Magów Ognia z Teoran. W obietnicy pomocy z zadaniem piromanta zgodził się pomóc drużynie z misją w Masłokach która okazała się być słoniem w składzie porcelany który nie chciał się ruszyć i tamował cały ruch w firmie. Mimo dobrych chęci pół magazynu zostało zniszczone, Maślan został zakneblowany, Awertez pobiegł szukać zbiegłego słonia co prawie przypłacił życiem, a Bezimienny wdał się w bójkę z Bengiem która poskutkowałą jego aresztowaniem. (He we gooo!) W͏͏̛ ̶͘t̛͞͏r̕͜á̴̕k̸̨͞͡ç̷̡į̀e͠͠ ̶̵̧̀͜s̀͡͝e͟͞͠ş͠j͏͞ì͢҉́ ̸́҉k̴̢͡i͘e͞͏҉d҉̷̡͠y͏̧͝͏ ̴͜b̨͝y̨͟l̡̕i̶̵̧͘͝ ̡̛t͏̵͢y̡̕͘͜l̨͡k͘͜͞o̡ ̧͏̧̡͟C͡o̢̢r͏̧í̶̀͠ń҉͠ ̷̷̀į̛̀͘͝ ̀́͘͠͡G̀̕͜͝e̶̸͟a͟͏̸̛n͝t̷̶͏̡͟,̢̀̀̕͝ ̸͜͏͞A̵̸w̷̨͝é͢r̶̀͜t̛҉҉̢̕é҉z̶̢͟͡͝ ̢̛͡z̛̀͢ớ͡s̴̢͢͞t̷̨̧͘a̧҉ł̛̀͢͠ ͞͠u͢r̸̨̨̀à̛̛͞ţ́͡͏o̷̸͟w̴̶̨ą̷̕͢͠ǹ̕͢͞͠y̡̨͢͡͞ ̷́͜͠͡z̀͘͞ ̀͢͡r̵̛̀͝͠ą̡́͟͟͏k̶̨ ̶͠͝o̢͘r͏̡͡k̨̀͢͜͡a̸̵̧̧͝ ̶̕͞i̴̢̡̕ ̧̡͜g̕o͏͏̶͜͝b̵̶̴̕͞l̕͏͝͡i̛͡ņą̧̛,̶̶̧̀͡ ̶̢̕̕͝p̧̕ó̵̸͞ ̸̢̡͏͏r̸͘a҉̴́z̸̢̀͟͡ ͜͏̀͡p͜͜i͢͡e͢͠r̵̶̡̕w̕͠͝ş͡͝z̧̨̀̕ỳ͏͠ ͠͞p̧̀̀͜͠o̷҉̧j̡͡á̸́͟͠w̢͘͝i͘͞͡͞ł̧͝͡ ̡̕͠s҉̀̕į͜͞҉ę́͏͢͡ ̛͞҉̧͜B̧́i̵͡b̢̨͝í͠͡a̴͟n͟͢ -S01E05: Benedictus nieomal kupił smocze jajo ale kiedy próbował wyperswadować 10-krotnie niższą cenę został wyśmiany i wyrzucony z bazaru. Berta zadowoliła się otyłą kotką którą nazwała Puszka. Tego dnia odbył się sąd nad Bezimiennym który zakończył się wydaleniem ze Stowarzyszenia. To wydarzenie złamało ducha Bezimiennego który nie widząc sensu swojego przyszłego życia zatłukł się łomem na śmierć. Tuż po tym Lutnik zaprezentował nowego członka drużyny, Ghlana, Grezowiańskiego weterana. ' ' -S01E06: Po pierwszej rotacji w drużynie pojawiło się kolejne wyzwanie. Głęboko w Lesie Bruskim, na terenie Drugiego Gaju jeden z przypływów rzeki Mlekownia został zatrzymany i osłabiona tym rzeka nie mogła nawodnić wszystkich pól w delcie. Podróż przebiegła bezproblemowo. ' ' -S01E07: Po znalezieniu tamy okazało się że broni jej ohydna bestia. Ogromny, trójgłowy bóbr zajadle bronił swojej konstrukcji ale ostatecznie poległ z kontakcie z niesławnym inflict wounds Quairona. Po dokładniejszym śledztwie okazało się że tama przekierowywała bieg rzeki do zasilenia tarana. Drzwi zostały wyważone a szalony czarodziej próbując zatrzymać swoje osiągnięcie poległ. Wyważone drzwi prowadziły do 300-letniego grobowca Mal’driela, członka Szermierzy Księżyca który poświęcił swoje życie w obronie niewinnych w trakcie ewakuacji Pierwszego Gaju.(< some mistery shit right there bois) -S01E08: Ghlan i Corin obrabowali grób Mal’driela ze zbroi i magicznego miecza, Quairon na widok tego dostał sraki, zapamiętując sobie całe zajście. Miecz który znajduje Ghlan wybiera sobie jednak sam z własnej woli nowego dzierżawcę którym zostaje Benedictus. Kiedy Benedictus chwyta miecz do ręki przebudza zaklętą w orężu duszę Mal’Driela, a także Plugawiciela, zapomniany horror który przyczynił się do Zagłady Gaju. Corin przysposabia sobie zbroję. Drużyna wraca do Szczurowa lecz po drodze trafia na plemię gnoli które ich atakuje, nastaje istny chaos, każdy członek drużyny rozbiega się w inną stronę, jeden ze zwiadowców ucieka i alarmuje resztę stada. Gnolle z szamanem na czele wyruszają po zemstę. ' ' -S01E09: Kiedy Ghlan i Corin próbują przedrzeć się do obozowiska gnolli, Geant w krzakach sra w gacie ze strachu. Corin, Ghlan i Benedictus podpalają obóz i pokonują kilka gnoli, w obozie znajdują uwięzionego chujowskiego kupca Mońka który dziękuje im za pomoc i rusza z nimi w drogę do szczurowa. Jednak głupiec Benedictus daje się zabić przez jednego z przeciwników włócznią i umiera… Aczkolwiek okazuje się że nie, ponieważ w mieczu którym zdobył niedawno znajduje się dusza Mal’driela, który go ożywia, Benedictus budzi się do życia wybalsamowany w oleju i obwiązany w bandaże jak mumia, okazuje się że jest wybrańcem który musi zgładzić Plugawiciela któremu Mal’driel nie podołał ' ' -S01E10: Nad Benedictusem został zorganizowany sąd w trakcie którego wysoką rangą druidzi postanowili zostawić tieflinga samego z zadaniem zabicie Plugawiciela. Nagle, ochoczo zaczynają zgłaszać się inni bohaterowie ze stowarzyszenia, nieświadomi losu który na siebie sprowadzili. Ustalony termin operacji daje drużynie czas na eskortę Mońka do Chujowa, rodzinnej wsi Geanta. ' ' -̷̵̡͘͡S͘͝0҉̨́͠҉1̨͟͝͠E͠͝?̷̷̢̛͞?͘҉̀͠͠ ́̕͠͝D͠͞r̶̀͟͝u̷̧ż̕͝ý͟͝ń͜a̷͞ ̷̴̨d̷̸̕͏̶ǫ̷̴ẁ̵̢͞i̢͏́e̸̷̕̕͝d̶̷̢̀͜z҉́͢͏i҉͜͟a̧̧͠͡ł͜͏̛a̴̷̡͜͜ ̸̛s̸̛į͠ę̀͘͝ ̴̸̷͏o͟͏̢ ̸̵̵̡͡s̢̛͟͞҉t̛͟͢͏r͞͏͏͝ą̕͜͞ć͟͟h̸̨̛̛͝ą̸ç̛̀h̡́҉͘ ̡͘͝n̢͟͡͡a̵͜͞͝ ̵̷͘͝w̸͢͢҉r̕҉̨ó̴̀͠b̵̸̡͘l̸̡̀͢e̢̧͠ ̶̸̛͜i͏̸ ̢̨̕͟j̵͜͝͏e̡͠ ̵͜͝͝͝p̴̢̡̕ớ̢k̛̀͜͞͏o̷̕͞͠͡n͢͝a̢̡̧͢ł̵́͡a̛͟,̴͢ ̵͠҉̛ṕo͜ ͏҉̀r͡͏̵͢a̴͏̢z̷̴̀ ̶̧҉ṕ̶̵̢͠ì̸͟ȩ̴̛̕͞r̢w̷̕͜͡s̴̨z̀͜͠ỳ̡̛͜ ̸̴̸̧ṕ̵͟͡o͘͞j͠͡͡͏̕a̵͠ẁ̶̧͢҉ì̷͢͢͝ł̴̛ ̴͟͞ś́҉í̴̛ę͢͏̸̵̕ ̵̢͠͞K̸̷͜a̷̧͞r͏҉͏̸͟t̶͟ó̧̧f̡̢̨ ͜͠ì̷͏̀͟ ̧͟͜͏r̛͘͞͠ơ͞͏̕ḑ̸̢z̕͜í̵̶̸̢c̵̛͘ę͠҉̵ ҉͏G̛͘̕é̷͜͠͝ą̷̡͝͝n̴̢͜͢t͟a̡͢. ' ' -S01E11: Sesja-downtime. Ghlan naprawił pług. Corin, Geant i Ghlan wypłynęli na ryby i przywołali Kapitana Berserka który przepołowił ich szalupę. Kapitan Fokicz i jego Biała Strzała przepływała obok, wspięli się na nią Geant i Ghlan i nie chcieli zapłacić za przejazd i zostali zrzuceni z pokładu. Wylądowali kilometry za wioską. ' ' -S01E12: Kiedy Ghlan i Geant i Corin walczyli o zaczerpnięcie każdego oddechu, reszta drużyny siedziała na chujowskich leżakach popijając Pinacoladę. Drużyna zebrała się i wyruszyła w stronę Skisłego Bagna. Podróż do początkowo przebiegała bezproblemowo, po kilku dniach drużyna dotarła do ruin kościoła. Zbocza wzgórza zasłane były jaszczuroludzkimi ciałami a w środku siedział Sieghard, Roland i gnom który się nie przedstawił. Tej nocy trzy dopplery razem z Zeusem pokazały swoje prawdziwe formy próbując zabić całą resztę. W trakcie walki Sieghard przewrócił posąg Imperatora za Morzem który odsłonił ziejącą dziurę. -S01E13: Bohaterowie zeszli do kościelnego grobowca siecząc nieumarłych po drodze, wtedy po raz pierwszy odnaleziono ogień Gunbraithian który był odpowiedzią na zagadkę wyrytą na drzwiach komnaty w której pochowano Volkira. W środku Corin znalazł list w którym anonimowy autor poprosił o dostarczenie relikwii Volkira do rodzinnego klanu w Hyraborze. Duch chciał odzyskać kamienną buławę będącą kluczem do ukrytego pokoju. W środku czekał pierścień Barahira. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz całe wzgórze otoczyła mała armia jaszczurów z żądaniem wypuszczenia księżnej Berty. ' ' -S01E14chyba ostatni: Drużyna pozbawiona Berty ruszyła dalej w kierunku obozu usytuowanego w Fernardzie (Bramie Bagien). Po starciu z rzeką śmieci, osiągnęli obóz i spotkali się z Bengiem, Atomowym Paladynem i Numeriosem, komendantem warowni. Oczywiście zrobili burdel i zostali wyrzuceni z zamku. Nagle, na horyzoncie pojawiła się maszyna. Plugawiciel rzucał bohaterom wyzwanie czekając na wzgórzu. SB ruszyło do ataku jednak miecz Plugawiciela, Pożeracz Dusz obudził całą dawno zapomnianą armię nieumarłych ze smokiem na czele, misja stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Pinacolada odważnie wkroczyła na wzgórze i rozpoczęła walkę. Była zajadła jednak miecz Benedictusa ugodził serce zabijając potwora i wyzwalając duszę wojownika. Pożeracz Dusz trafił w ręce tieflinga. ' ' ---------------------------------------------Przerwa sezonowa--------------------------------------------- ' ' -S02E01: Krwawiący zezwłok Plugawiciela miał przygotowaną ostatnią sztuczkę na zwycięskich bohaterów. Z resztek maszyny wyrósł polip, który wystrzelił wiciami godząc Corina, Quairona, Benedictusa i Geanta. Trafieni stracili przytomność budząc się dwa tygodnie później w Szczurowskim zamku. Wieczorem tego dnia w trakcie alkoholowej libacji z zamkowej wieży poleciała seria listów o treści brzmiącej “Czy chodzi wam lodówka?”. Jednak odpowiedź z Lodowej Iglicy, stolicy Bruskich krasnoludów zapoczątkowała ciąg kosmicznych wydarzeń które w przyszłości zmienią obraz świata. “Co to jest lodówka?” To pytanie do dziś krąży w umysłach członków Pinacolady lecz znikąd odpowiedzi… C̵̕͟a҉̸̢͡ł̴̵̷̛͞a҉̷̵̷͟ ̨҉͘͏̡s̴͞e͜͞ś̡̛͡͞j͘҉͠a̵̶͠ ̵̢t̸̀͢͟o̧̧̕͡ ̀b̴̧́͝ỳ̡͡ł̢̢̧ ̨̛͞s̸͢h̶̡̛i̸͘p̶̧͠t̸̡̛͝o̵̴̡s̸̴p̷͘̕i̡͞t̢̧͡͝͝ǹ̢͘͟͏ ́͢i̵͝ ̸̀͟͞ą̶̀͘̕l͏͟k̛͘͟ó̷́͢͠ ̶̶͜ą̶͜͟͢l̢͞͏e̵̢ ̨̨͞n͠͏̵̡͢i̡͡è̶͘ ̀͏j̸̢é͏s̴͝t̶͞ȩ̶̶͝͏m͡ ̀͟͠͝p̨͠é҉w̛͠í͢e̴̶̡̡n̷͟ ' ' -S03E02: Rano zostało ogłoszone że trzech najwyższych rangą bohaterów zaginęło, jeden przeszedł na emeryturę a Beng odstąpił ze stanowiska dowódcy operacji terenowych, również w związku z pojawieniem się znaku pierwotnego zła związanego z Plugawicielem, SB zostanie poddane kontroli przez Inkwizycję Imperatora. Następne dni minęły na researchu rynku nieruchomości w Szczurowie (pierwsze próby założenia Złotego Łomu) Po rozmowach w Pijanym Heorsie, (karczmie SB) zamku, z Hongulem (budowniczym orkiem) i z samym Stefanem Krzywobrodym Geant odpuścił sobie by skupić się na zadaniu: Pomocy pewnemu Wodogrzmockiemu filantropowi. Corin odkrył w tym czasie że Kminek zaginął a w jego piwnicy na ścianie został namalowany krwią Znak Pierwotnego Zła (pojawił się wtedy po raz pierwszy). Złodziej przyznał się inkwizytorowi do posiadania takiego znaku i został wezwany na przesłuchanie ' ' -S03E03: ' ' Bohaterowie wrócili nieprzytomni do Szczurowa(2.9). Po opatrzeniu ran, spiciu całej sowiarni i odprawie podsumowującej ubytki w szeregach Stowarzyszenia, Tyberiusz przekazał im informacje o ważnym zadaniu w Wodogrzmotach, gdzie udała się drużyna. Na miejscu po zapoznaniu się z misją losy Pinacolady złączyły się z Aris i Ambrożym. Nowa Pinacolada dostała się do nawiedzonego domu gdzie w pierwszym starciu zginął Geant '(13.9) ' ' -S03E04: Następnego dnia pojawił się Deacon z propozycją zabicia Johna Passpartou, przyczyny śmierci Geanta. Akcja przebiegła nie po myśli domniemanych zabójców ale po walce z morskim potworem udało im się przejąć magiczną skrzynię pełną pieniedzy. Po trzech dniach podróży Pinacolada zobaczyła dym dochodzący od strony Świszczypał… ' ' S03E05: Cała wieś została splądrowana a kobiety porwane w ataku gnolli, które natknęły się na wóz z pinacoladą, wywiązała się walka, bohaterowie ruszyli na pomoc wsi która została spalona do ziemii, po walce zaczęły odzywać się ich znamiona Pierwotnego Zła, po rozmowie ze starszym wioski wpadł queścik z uratowaniem kobiet. W trakcie nocnej warty Ghlan zgubił się i dotarł do wejścia opuszczonej krasnoludzkiej farmy pnącza skalnego którą opanowały tajemnicze potwory, uciekli stamtąd i następnego dnia zinfiltrowali obóz gnolli przy okazji prowokując jeden z patroli. Ghlan uciekając zarobił 6 strzał w plecy, został związany i obudził się półprzytomny, Corin i Aris otoczyli patrol a główny łowca zaszczekał w nadziei na posiłki. Uciekający Ghlan znalazł opuszczony kamieniołom do którego sprowadził resztę i wspólnie spotkali się z Evaronem, strażnikiem demona. Powiedział im o pieczęci która go strzeże i pomniku który należy zniszczyć w mrocznym wymiarze. Ruszyli tam i po spotkaniu z cloakerem i bossem którego glan wziął na hita kutrww udało im się przewrócić pomnik i wyzwolić czarta. Za uwolnienie spełnił ich jedno życzenie i pogromil stado gnolli i uciekł głęboko w las razem z jedną z wieśniaczek pogrążając Świszczypały w ciemności na 100 lat. Po powrocie do Szczurowa na całą drużynę czekał Lutnik z rozkazem aresztowania pod zarzutem dezercji. ' ' S03E06: Lutnik przesłuchiwał ko kolei każdego członka drużyny. Deacon dał mu monetę z symbolem EW i wyszedł wolno żeby więcej się już nie zobaczyć reszty. Będąc niewidzialny, szpieg zinfiltrował pracownię Kminka i odnalazł tunel który łączył jego piwnicę z siecią podkopów pod całym miastem. Tej nocy na księżycu ukazała się tajemnicza piramida która zapoczątkowała ciąg katastroficznych wydarzeń które miały objąć kontynent w nadchodzących wydarzeniach. W dzień zjednoczenia w samo południe starożytny czerwony smok, mindflayer i lisz zaatakowali oraz zniszczyli cały Szczurów i przejęli szczątki wielkiego, ukrzyżowanego jaszczura ukryte w kryptach zamku. Bohaterowie próbowali powstrzymać najeźdzców po czym uciekli z zamku przerąbując się przez hordę nieumarłych (30.9.1212r.) ' ' S03E07: Po trudnych przeżyciach, zmęczeniu bohaterowie dot arli do Masłoków. Wszyscy udali się pod dach karczmy i zapadli w spokojny sen. Nie no żart. Aris dostrzegła cyrk., którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, więc zrobiła rekonesans. Dostrzegła dwie klatki: jedną z niedźwiedziem, a drugą z niezwykłą, niespotykaną dotąd istotą, przypominającą panterę, z kilkoma ogonami. Próbowała rozmawiać z obojgiem zwierząt, ale ostatecznie postanowiła wypuścić niedźwiedzia. Reszta drużyna postanowiła popatrzeć jak męczy się z otwieraniem klatki łomem. Przyszedł właściciel cyrku, wspólnie go obezwładnili i otworzyli klatkę misia. W między czasie Deacon dostał lepe od jednej z macek pantery, a Ambroży przy pomocy Ghlana usiłował popełnić samobójstwo. Aris z dumą ujeżdżała niedźwiedzia, niestety ich relacje się popsuły, elfka wpadła na drzewo, ale przynajmniej dostała inspiracje. Wypoczęci bohaterowie ruszyli dalej. Podczas podróży przez pole zboża, spotkali 3 “pantery” i stoczyli walkę. Z dumą wygonili zwierzynę i wyruszyli dalej, docierając do Chujowa. ' ' -S02Eostatni: W burzliwą noc, nowa Gildia Złodziei z Bystrookim na czele szantażuje Corina by poszedł z nimi pod groźbą zabicia Vanilii, wybucha walka w trakcie której Quairon został magicznie przeniesiony do swojej rodzinnej wioski, Dol Vort która stanęła w płomieniach, zaatakowana przez siły piekielne pod dowodzeniem Lorda Titivilusa, Króla Ósmego Kręgu, W trakcie ataku Caelynn została porwana, obudziło się Brzemię Pierwotnego Zła Quairona który został nieomal śmiertelnie raniony. Po rzezi pod Rozklepanym Dworem Corin napędzany żądza zabijania śledzi jedynego ocalałego z Gildii który zaprowadza go do starej zlewnii, gdzie wdaje się w dyskusję z burmistrzem. Burmistrz okazał się być straszliwym żaboczłekiem który połknął Corina i skoczył w przepaść. Na pomoc ruszyła ERA wraz z którą Corin i Ghlan ruszyli głębiej w niezbadane dotąd części kanałów Wawlaru. Stara zlewnia jak się okazało służyła za centrum operacji Mataraela, beholdera kontrolującego z podziemi ratusz i Gildię Złodziei która wykonywała jego cele (kolekcjonowała szmaragdowe przedmioty, …). W trakcie walki wziął ze sobą Helsinki i Elliona jednak jego śmierć była dowodem na śmiertelność Pierwotnych i rozpoczęła polowanie. ' ' -------------------------------------------Przerwa sezonowa----------------------------------------------- ' ' -S03E01: Leonidas otrzymał zadanie od Samaela: odnaleźć Naznaczonych i pomóc im w ich trudach. Na podsłuchanej obradzie Pierwotniaków został ustalony plan przebudzenia Oramara. Corin i Ghlan po walce z Mataraelem obudzili się w Alta Fria, bastionie ERY. Tam poznali Razela, najlepszego zwiadowcę w szeregach Rebelii. Quairon dochodził do siebie w Wawlarze w pokoju Bibiana który zbierał swój dobytek do długiej karawany z Wawlaru do Kielu. W tej samej karczmie Pinacolada zyskała kolejne wsparcie. Wysłanniczka Góry Celestii, River, otrzymała święte zadanie pomóc Quaironowi w jego krucjacie przeciwko Titivilusovi. Corin umazał się w gównie i babrał się po kanałach kiedy podejrzani (jak się póżniej okazało) wężoludzie powiązani z Syndykatem Spiżu szukali go w celu przesłuchania dotyczącego szmaragdowych artefaktów. Corin przeszukując biurko burmistrza dowiedział się o jego konszachtach z Salazarem Vermerem, szefem ów organizacji. Pod wieżą Kościeja wężoludzie próbowali porwać Corina, z życiem uciekł tylko mlecznooki agitator. Z pomocą czarodzieja który przewidział niedaleką przyszłość Corina która miała mieć miejsce w Cape Gemini, drużyna z niepowodzeniem teleportowała się na Grezowiański front skąd wyruszyła w głąb Gór Rogatych z celem w postaci Ard Carraigh -S03E02: 18 listopada 1212, po trzech dniach wędrówki Quairon się przeziębił i podróż do Ard Carraigh każdego dnia stawała się coraz cięższa. Drużyna rozbiła obóz przy (jak się później okazało) drzwiach starego elfickiego grobowca Corin znalazł bardzo podejrzane zwierzęce zwłoki. W nocy brama do grobowca otworzyła się. Grób należał do Telwara, starszego niż Grezowia wojownika który poległ wieki temu. Samej trumny strzegł drzewiec który pokierował drużynę i przestrzegł że będzie bronił trumny do śmierci. Pinacolada dziarsko poszła w stronę burzy śnieżnej gdzie miała znajdować się wieża czarnoksiężnika Aurorysa, który w niej urzędował zanim znalazł się w Pożeraczu Dusz. Aurorys pod zmienioną postacią próbował odstraszyć drużynę jednak ta zignorowała ostrzeżenia i po przekroczeniu burzliwej bariery ujrzeli ruiny niegdyś dumnej wieży okalanej małym cmentarzem. Po zbliżeniu się grobowy golem został uruchomiony by bronić wieży. Corin z Ghlanem wpadli do środka przez portal i ujrzeli eleganckie wnętrze kontrastujące z ruiną na zewnątrz. Tam, Aurorys oglądał walkę na zewnątrz i czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Po walce, osłabiona drużyna stanęła przed wyborem. Zginą, próbując walczyć albo odejdą z życiem zostawiając Ghlana za sobą. Ten zrozumiał że od niego zależy życie pozostałych i zgodził się. Chwilę później czarnoksiężnik, ghlan i wieża zniknęli. Reszta następnego dnia zawędrowała do górskiej wioski Sorfolk. W trakcie rozmowy ze strażnikiem przy bramie, Razel zaatakował i go ogłuszył, potem wystraszył starszą panią tak, że ta też padła nieprzytomna. Corin w karczmie zapłacił miejscowym za zabicie wiewiórki i wyszedł do kościoła. Razel ponadziewał ich rapierem i wygonił. ' ' -S03E02: Na tygodniowym posiedzeniu w ratuszu Razel wywołał powszechną panikę strasząc mieszkańców Sorfolk, do pokoju wpadł krasnolud który oznajmił że Undabad został zaatakowany przez duregarów dowodzonych przez Aurorysa. Drużyna razem z Yoriciem, nowopoznanym młodym łowcą przygód wyruszyła w stronę krasnoludzkiej osady. Z osady nastąpiło przejście do kopalnianych szybów które przerodziły się w stare, grezowiańskie ruiny gdzie nad brzemieniem Ghlana pastwił się czarnoksiężnik. Po krótkiej walce Aurorys po raz kolejny uciekł z rąk Pinacolady próbując ją pogrzebać w odmętach Gór Rogatych. Corin po ucieczce znalazł sześcian z grezowianskim lwem który nie miał żadnego oczywistego użycia… ' ' -S03E03: Bohaterowie dotarli do Ard Carraigh, gdzie rozpoczęły się szaleńcze zakupy. Glan i Corin postanowili przerobić Beiro na żywą armatę, River po cichu szła za nimi, a Razel pracował uczciwie w piekarni, niestety, zapomniał powiadomić o tym właściciela sklepu. Wspólnymi siłami bohaterowi zrzucili się na diament, który w przyszłość może pomóc im w uratowaniu życia, któregoś z bohaterów (najwięcej zapłacił łotrzyk) ' ' -S03E04: Z nowym wyzwaniem w postaci ratunku uwięzionych mnichów, Pinacolada okradła żonę miejscowego mistrza run z jej uwielbianych kolczyków. Zaopatrzeni w nowe źródła komunikacji, drużyna wyruszyła w głąb Gór Rogatych. U stóp klasztoru smoczych mnichów odbyło się starcie z Yetimi w trakcie którego mnisi pomogli zabić bestie. Jak się okazało, klasztor, poświęcony smokowi Balaurowi (Abbadonowi) służył za dom mistrzowi Shunkio, emerytowanemu bohaterowi z SB. Mnisi opuścili swoje schronienie i zeszli na dół. Cała reszta, zostając z tyłu rozejrzała się po świątyni. Corin znalazł czerwony, samurajski miecz który sobie przywłaszczył. ' ' -S03E05: Hmmm